With the development of communication technology and the miniaturization of electronic devices, personal terminals have become widespread to general consumers. In particular, portable personal terminals such as smart phones or smart tablets have been widely used in recent years. Most of terminals include a communication function. A user may use a terminal to perform a search on the Internet or exchange messages with the other party.
In addition, with the development of small camera, small microphone, small display, and small speaker technology, most terminals such as smart phones include cameras, microphones, displays, and speakers. A user can record a voice or capture a video containing voice using a terminal. The user can confirm the recorded voice through a speaker included in the terminal or confirm the captured video through a display.
In addition, a user can share the recorded voice or the captured video with the other party using a communication function of a terminal. The user can transmit the previously recorded voice or the previously captured video to the other party. The user can also transmit a voice currently being recorded by the terminal or a video currently being captured to the other party in real time.
At the same time, the other party can transmit a voice currently being recorded or a movie currently being captured by a terminal to the user in real time. The display included in the user's terminal can simultaneously display a video currently being captured by the user's terminal and a video currently being captured by the other party's terminal. In addition, a speaker included in the terminal of the user can simultaneously reproduce the voice currently being recorded by the terminal of the other party. In other words, the user and the other party can make a video communication with each other using their own terminals.
The user and the other party may already be acquainted with each other or may not be acquainted with each other. A plurality of terminals including the terminal of the user and the terminal of the other party may be connected to the server. The server can mediate between the terminal of the user and the terminal of the other party. Therefore, even if the user and the other party do not know each other, they can make a video communication with each other through mediation of the server.
While a user is in a video communication with the other party, the user may be exposed to an inappropriate image from the other party. Particularly, while the user is in a video communication with the other party having an unknown relationship with each other, there is a high possibility that the user is exposed to obscene images from the other party.
For example, a naked body image of the other party captured by the other party's terminal may be received at the user's terminal through the video communication session. The user's terminal displays the received image so that the user can be exposed to the sexually obscene image. When the user is exposed to an obscene image that she or he does not want, the user may feel sexual shame or unpleasant.